Why We Left
by CarlaFromCorrie
Summary: From Carla, Peter and Michelle's eyes and the struggle's they overcame as Carla's mental health deteriorates before her needing to be sectioned. They look back at the past before Carlisle and to the future.
1. Chapter 1

_A little glimpse into Carla's deteriorating state before she was sectioned from Peter's POV._

Peter's POV

I didn't know what to expect from our return to Weatherfield after we left, all I knew was that it was going to be one of the hardest returns I have ever had to do. I was supporting my son as well as the most beautiful woman I have ever met through one of the darkest times of her life. My son, one of the most important people in my life, one of the people who has stuck with me and supported me throughout my demons. He loved me. He trusted me to stay sober but recently it took my son a long time to convince me to stop drinking the half-full bottle whiskey which was laying on my father's dining room table. He shouldn't have to do that, he's just a kid but hey, I guess it worked to some extent.

The only reason I succumbed to the drink was because the most beautiful woman, the love of my life, was missing due to her resigning mental state. Some people may think she deserved it due to the fact that they thought she was behind the dreadful disaster at the factory that she owned which caused her half-sister's fiancé to die, but in reality, deep down, they knew she wouldn't hurt a fly right? Wrong! this disaster, it caused her family to turn against her, the people who were meant to support her through thick and thin, but it was like she was an outsider to the people who she was related to by blood, by genes. This grated against her lively, compassionate and caring soul this degraded her, this made her feel as if she was alien, that there was something wrong that she did. She would have fixed that roof if she could, she isn't a murderer, but somehow people just couldn't see and believe that she tried. This is why I was forced to step in, not that I cared, I loved her with all of my heart but surely her family shouldn't have turned on her when she needed support. I took her to get help, at least I could say that I tried unlike her family. She ran she was so scared that people were after her, that Rana was alive, she had to go. It was like she was involved in some sort of conspiracy where everyone was against her. She even thought I was against her at one point but no, I just wanted to battle her demons like she battled mine all those years ago. I wanted to return the favour but no she ran away then my demons took over and I did indeed succumb to the drink because she wasn't there to help me fight all the horrible thoughts in my head. It was like there was a hole in my heart, a Carla-less hole but I knew I shouldn't have done it she needed me to be strong when she returned so I could battle her demons for her.

It was my boy, my loving, caring boy who wasn't the hyper-active little boy he was. He was grown up now turning in to such a gentleman himself. He dragged me up from the low I was experiencing and said that he would match every drink I gulped down in a bid to stop me from drinking myself into an early grave. It worked. Soon after though my father convinced me to go to rehab, I had no choice, I did it for my son, for the woman I loved more than the world, so I could look after her, protect her and make sure that she gets better and not worse when she decides to return.

Rehab is one of many things. It can make you or it can break you twice as bad because when you're released and you fall of the wagon, it feels like you've fallen down a cliff into a deeper and more treacherous despair which is rooted deep within your mind. But I had to leave only because the woman of my life, my world was found. I had to go and be with her, protect her to make sure she stayed in hospital to receive treatment for her torturous mind because that was the only way to get her to stay. I was the only reason to get her to stay and receive the help she needed.

I made my way to her I saw her lying there. It was horrible to see her in such a state. I was scared for what this will do to her everyday life in the future. I let her sleep for a little longer before I entered her room. I sat stroking her arm. She opened her eyes, her breath hitched in fear and I saw the fear in her eyes as they glazed over. This wasn't my Carla.

A day later we returned to Roy's flat. I looked after her as much as I could, but it took every bone in my body to resist the drink as the pressure of caring for her got too much. She was still believing that she was part of a mad conspiracy against her. It was like her medication wasn't working. Little did I know she wasn't taking it because her mind wouldn't allow it. I didn't know how bad it could get from here, but I sure was about to find out.

After a visit from Carla's best friend Michelle, it hit home when I realised how much Carla has changed in the matter of weeks. Me and Michelle saw the paranoia of Carla's mind whirring at full speed with no intention of slowing any time soon. Michelle comforted me when I opened up about my fears of leaving Carla on her own in case she harmed herself. Michelle has been there throughout most of Carla's life, so she understood how spiteful, vindictive comments that people give Carla which can contribute to her lowering self-esteem and mental stability. So, for Michelle not to understand this it came to a shock for both of us.


	2. Chapter 2

_This chapter is from Carla's POV and Michelle's POV as well as Peter's_

Carla's POV

Michelle visited me that day. She wanted to do something with me to distract me from all the thoughts floating around in my head. She was the only one I could bare being around, but I still didn't trust her. I couldn't trust her. They were yelling at me over the constant humming noise in my mind not to trust her. I want them to be quiet but they are so overpowering. I just want it to stop but they wont stop. They won't let me stop them. I was trapped. Trapped in my prison of a mind. They were convincing me that I was a murderer, that I murdered Rana. They were right I did murder her. I had to leave this room before I let slip that I murdered my sister's fiancé. I excused myself and asked to go to sleep. I left the room and went to the bedroom. I lie on the bed staring at the ceiling like it was a blank canvas. I shut my eyes but all I could see were images of my past hounding me, torturing me. My mind decided to let them do that, so I just went along with it so they could take my life away.

Peter's POV

I let her go to the bedroom. Michelle was shocked at the state she was in, it wasn't like anything she's seen before. It was like Carla was a stranger to her but I knew deep down I could save her and that she could come back from this. Anyway, that's what I thought. The police came knocking and at that point I knew this would throw her further over the edge and that her mental stability would plummet as a result. I watched them question her about the roof collapse at her place of work which killed Rana but this confused her more as she believed she was still alive. Scott came in and ended the interview stating that this could damage Carla's mental health further if it were to continue. We sat down and I gave her the tablets Scott had with him. She swallowed them. She even stuck her tongue out to show us that she had. I didn't know whether to see this as a glimpse of the old Carla and her sarcy attitude returning to us or if it was another conspiracy her mind made up. She then asked to go to the bathroom to get away from the awkward situation in case she would have to reveal her fears.

Michelle's POV

As I spoke to Peter I realised that there was something wrong deep in Carla's mind. She's had many knocks in her life before which have ruined her self-esteem. After Frank, after the suicide attempts in her past, I thought I couldn't see anything as bad as what I saw today. She looked exhausted from her own mind and I couldn't do anything about it. I should've supported her when Peter suggested that there was something else going on in her mind but instead I just sat on the fence trying to avoid conflict with her family who were against her decisions about the factory roof. It was hard enough for Peter to try and convince her family that she didn't intend on Rana dying that day so I just decided I would sit on the fence hoping that their differences would be put aside in the near future as they always usually were. Carla needed my support and I regret my decisions for turning my back on her. She needed me and so did Peter. I despised Peter when he ruined Carla's life but I could see he was having a positive effect on Carla's mental health as she trusted him, so we rebuilt those bridges we burnt to ensure that we can get Carla the help she needed.

Carla's POV

I ran all the taps trying to distract myself from the voices in my head. Somehow the water bashing down on the fiberglass tub in the bath comforted me it helped a bit as a well needed distraction, but I couldn't use it as a permanent fix to stop this torment within the depths of my mind. I ran out the bathroom forgetting to turn the taps off therefore flooding Roy's flat. Peter entered and I could see the panic on his face he ran into the bathroom and turned the taps off. He looked at me as my eyes glazed over in a neurotic state of paranoia. The voices in my head were telling me that there was a microchip placed in my ear and that they were listening into my conversations. Peter shouted at me, trying to reassure me it didn't work. They were after me. I had to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Carla's POV

I woke up to the faint humming in my mind, walked out of the bedroom, put the kettle on saw the camera. They were filming me. They were using the footage to make sure that Rana could see I wasn't bothered by her death so they can use it against me to make sure that I feel her pain. I covered them over with fraying dish cloths to make sure that they couldn't film me. The reflection I saw of myself in the bread bin confirmed that they were after me. I had to get out.

Peter's POV

We sat down around the coffee table but me and Scott could tell that Carla's mind was elsewhere. We talked about her paranoia and how distressed Carla became yesterday. I told Scott that she believed that when she was in hospital they put a microchip in her ear. Carla kept nudging her elbow into me wanting me to stop revealing her fears and thoughts to people she believed were in on keeping Rana hidden to punish her. I assured her that Scott and her social worker were on our side and that they were good and not evil like she believed. However, Carla seemed as if she believed me for once which was unlike her, especially when she had been more than willing to say that she didn't believe me before. I just went along with it.

As I return from downstairs whilst I was showing Scott out, Carla was gone. I searched aimlessly around the flat knowing all well that she wasn't there, but it was worth a try. Soon after I rush to the Rover's because there was a slight chance she could be there. She wasn't. I informed her family about how I blamed myself for taking my eye off the ball. They ensured that they would help me look for her. So we sent out a search party.

I marched aimlessly around the likely places she would go. There was no sign of her. She needed to be safe, in a secure loving environment so she could get better. But there was no sign of her. This is when I started to realise I couldn't look after her anymore that she needed professionals to help her get better that's when I decided I needed to ring the police, ambulance and fire services. I heard my name being called from Michelle. I saw her looking up at the fire escape on Victoria Street. Carla was clambering up the steps. We all knew that this was about to get worse for her. I followed her reducing the risk of her harming herself to put her family's mind at rest.

Carla's POV

'Hayley' I say, I saw Hayley. Loving, kind and caring Hayley who would always be there for me. She cared for me. She was like a mother to me. I saw her in her red coat I climbed up the steps to get to the top where she was. I needed her. I tapped her shoulder whilst calling her name. I needed to see her face. She turned around. This wasn't Hayley. This was Rana. It was as if time stopped. As if the memories of Hayley where all muddied over as a punishment for killing Rana. I said Rana's name and asked if she was dead. I wasn't convinced myself as all the voices in my head were saying that she was alive and hidden. There's no way she could've been dead. She was alive she had to be alive. Rana then said that I killed her and that she was dead. My legs dropped to the floor beneath me. I was shocked that she was dead. She should be alive. It should be me that's dead.

Peter's POV

I grabbed her arm and helped her to her feet. She looked at me with innocence and hurt in her eyes. She grabbed hold of my face. Stroking it. She said 'Aiden'. That's when my heart sunk she wasn't seeing me she was seeing her dead brother who she loved more than the world. I let her carry on 'my kind brave beautiful boy, I love you so much' she said with pure pain and heartache in her voice. I said that I loved her too and that she wasn't a waste of the kidney Aiden gave her like she believed and when she said she had to go that's when I knew she was going to do something irrational. She kissed my cheek then attempted to throw herself off the fire escape in a bid to end her suffering. I grabbed her with all my strength and talked her down. She saw me and said that Rana's dead. She looked confused and broken nothing like the woman I fell in love with all those years ago. I managed to talk her down whilst the police cordoned off the area. The paramedics guided her into the ambulance whilst she shouted Aiden's name repeatedly thinking he was still here. He wasn't. Me, Johnny, Kate, Roy and Michelle knew this, but it was going to pain us to tell her the truth. Johnny informed her that Aiden was dead. Only to be returned with utter confusion from his daughter.

We arrived at the hospital and they gave Carla a sedative, so she would calm down. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw her small frame being swallowed up by the depths of her mind. This wasn't my Carla. Would my Carla ever return? I was informed by the nurse on duty that she was a hundred percent safe here and that she had an extreme psychotic episode. I asked whether she would need to be sectioned and they said that we would have to wait for a mental health team to get here to assess her. It was looking pretty obvious from my point of view that this was going to be the only option to get her better, so her life can be returned with some sort of normality again. I went back into her room and made sure she didn't fight the effects of the sedative due to the fact her eyes seemed burdened with tiredness. A nurse returned saying that they have found a bed for her in a specialist unit. But it was in Carlisle. I had to decide. She needed this, so I agreed to go with her and support her. I knew it would be hard on my own. I had to do this for her, the woman I loved. Simon approached me as I was about to leave for the station saying that he wanted to come with me to support me. I had my son, and the woman of my dreams. Nothing in this world could go wrong from now on.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter's POV:

As I drive into the car park into the psychiatric unit Carla was staying at I knew this would be one of the hardest journeys that we would take of our relationship since I met her. This would test us both, but I wasn't going to let her slip through my finger's after the mistakes I made in the past. I just hope and pray that there would be no court-room dramas, no hurt and pain for our future. I was seeing this as a new era a new start for both of us. A new era for both of us to get on with our lives and make a future for ourselves without the pressure of other's causing strain on our relationship.

I step out the car carefully, not trying to wake Simon who was asleep in the back due to the early start we had that morning. I walk into the reception of the unit. The receptionist knew who I was due to the fact I visited everyday to see Carla. I signed in and went to Carla's room. I helped her pack her things while her psychiatrist gets her discharge papers ready for her to come home. I help her fold her clothes and place them in the bag. She didn't say anything which worried me slightly. I didn't let her on to my worry though. A short while later, which felt like an eternity, we were able to start our journey home.

The journey home felt like we were finally a normal couple coming back from a holiday or something. At the start of our journey home, we chatted about who we were going to be happy to see once back in Weatherfield and who we would detest seeing. Carla and Simon slept for most of the journey after that. I watched in the rear-view mirror at Simon sleeping peacefully and it hit me about how mature he had become over the years and how he changed from that little kid who thought the world revolved around him. I glanced to my side and saw Carla sleeping peacefully as if the last few months hadn't happened. She seemed so normal as I took in her beauty. It was like old times, for example, when we were in LA she would seem so effortlessly calm and collected with her thoughts as if horrible memories were erased due to our new surroundings. Where her smile would light up a room and her laugh, her dirty giggle, would make me feel happiness in the darkest parts of my body. Where she was happy and tranquil with what her life was at that given moment. No one would have noticed that she'd been through hell these last few months and the strain it put on our relationship. This was what she needed right now. She needed people to see her for who she was at this given moment. Not the memories of the incident on the fire-escape, not her mental health struggles. I knew this wouldn't be the case though. Her family would never forget what they witnessed that day, neither would I although she needed them to, for her sake, so she could move on with her life and rebuild it into what she wants it to be. The hardest part would be convincing them. Obviously at some point they would want to know what it was like for her in those darkest moments, when she saw Aiden and how 'real' he was. This would be hard for her but she didn't have the safety net of the unit in case she reverted back into a state of paranoia. It was up to me to be her safety net and support her if she needed me.

As we near Weatherfield I see Si wake up from the rear-view mirror. We talked about trivial things such as talking to friends and every day conversations with our loved ones. Carla was beginning to wake from her slumber. I say 'have a nice sleep?' she mumbles a meaningful response in return. At this point I knew we were in for the long run as if our divorce and the mistakes I made hadn't have happened. As if life just paused and started up again when we got together again.

As I pull up on Victoria Street, Simon was itching to go and see Leanne, so he left us to have some meaningful time alone before we took a big step into a new era of our lives. I ask if she's ready for this. She responds with no time like the present. So, we get out the car and grab the bags and head up to Roy's flat where we would begin the start of our new life together.

Carla's POV

As we approach Roy's café I glance out of the window as if time never stopped. It felt like it should have but it didn't. I hear the handbrake being pulled up as Peter stops the car. We get out the car and enter the café with our bags. I am greeted by Roy and apologise for all the horrible things I said about Hayley and himself. I went for a shower grateful that I could have one without having to be watched by some random person I didn't even know or trust for that matter. I get out the shower and I see Michelle standing there and I approach her tentatively and she grabs hole of me with full force I could hardly breathe. I guess she was happy to see me like I was to see her. I still had doubts though. I was scared in case I didn't trust her again after everything. I pushed them to the back of my mind hoping that they don't resurface. We sit at the table each of us with a brew in our hands and we talk over mine and Peter's return to Weatherfield whilst we wait for Scott to come.

There was a knock at the door and Scott enters with his folder full of my notes. I go through all my medications with him and when to take them. Michelle was shocked about how many drugs I had to take but it was somewhat normal to me now. I knew this was what it was going to be like for a while anyway, I just needed to get used to it.

Michelle's POV

Me, Peter, Roy and Carla sat around the table talking through her medication with Scott. I was shocked about how she hadn't have managed to get through this all by herself. Carla always said that she wasn't one for counselling herself so to see her being forced into therapy induced life over the last month was a shock to the system to say the least. I knew she needed this to be my sarcy, caring best friend again so we can rebuild the bridges we burnt during the aftermath of the factory roof collapse. I made light hearted jokes to see if the old Carla was there. I think she was, maybe she just didn't want to show me yet. After Scott left I made my excuses to leave. I hugged Carla again as I left Roy's flat. I knew it would take time for the 'old' Carla to resurface again. I guess I just wanted my best friend back.


	5. Chapter 5

Carla's POV

I persuade Peter to go to one of his meetings. He's reluctant as it's my first day out of the unit. I say that I'm ok, so I head off to the community centre in a bid to put all my wrongdoings right. I have a wave of anxiety that comes over me when the factory lot start slagging me off. I sit down and tell them that I want to gift my shares to them therefore making the company into a cooperative. I needed to do this for closure, so I can start rebuilding my life away from the awful memories centred around Underworld.

Peter's POV

I enter the community centre and see Carla sitting in front of her employees. I didn't know what to expect at first and why she was putting herself through the pain and heartache of being around the vile factory lot. I persist with asking her what she's doing there. She says she is giving her shares to her employees which was so unlike Carla. She loved that place even though it contained the memories of some of the hardest times of her life but I was reluctant to make her decide on her future so early on in her recovery. She stormed out of the community centre as I follow. Only if there was a way I could change her mind…

Carla's POV

I return to Roy's flat only to be hounded by everyone's concern. I'm not an invalid. I get that they care but I need to do this for myself for the closure I need. I want a fresh start and I will get what I want basically even if it's the last thing on earth. Peter and Roy share their concerns with me to persuade me to rethink and change my mind. They even talked about getting a power of attorney for my assets as if I'm incapable of making my own decisions. Who do they think they are? In the past Peter hated how I made decisions for him so the fact that he started doing it for me felt like he was undermining my abilities. Like I said I'm not an invalid.

Michelle's POV

I enter Roy's flat again to see Carla. She tells me what Peter's done but it was so unlike her to want to give her shares away. At a loss as well. My thoughts are interrupted by her phone going off. It was the police. We knew it was on the cards. She seemed pretty chill with it but maybe she didn't want to express her fears in front of me or maybe I'm looking into more than I need to. Anyway back to my concerns about her shares in the factory. I wonder what I could do to fix this make sure she got what she deserved for all the upsets, losses and breakups she's been through at that factory. I mean I have a few tricks up my sleeves.

I pull Peter aside and share my concerns about how unlikely it is for Carla to want to give her shares away at a loss. Peter was concerned because she's put all this effort in over the years to ensure that Paul and Liam's livelihoods were still recognised to this very date. I ask Peter if it's ok to take matters into my own hands. He said to put it past him before making any solid decisions.

Peter's POV

I stare at the tablet reading up on 'life after psychosis' so I can justify what to expect for the future. Carla's sits herself down next to me and we both say sorry. She explains her issues about having the factory in her name and she said that she needs closure so that she can move on with her life. I said it wasn't about the money and that it felt somewhat dirty in her hands. I suggest to her what if I or Michelle sold it on behalf of her then gave her money when she needed it. She didn't like the idea, so we decide that it's best to give the factory lot her shares so she can move on with her life.

I ring Michelle and say that Carla's adamant that she wants to give her shares away due to the fact that in the past she has almost cost them their jobs over and over again, so she wanted to reward them with all the effort that they put in to save the business from going under multiple times. We accept her decision and that Carla is making the right one for our future.


	6. Chapter 6

Carla's POV

I walk down towards the Rover's in a bid to make amends with my sister. I step inside the pub and I see her collecting glasses that the customers have left behind, she stops in front of me and I tell her to hear me out. We go into the back room, I hated that room, everything always goes wrong in this room. I explain to her about how I wish that I listened to Gary's warning about the roof and that I understand the reasons she should hate me for. She said that she couldn't bring herself to hate me anymore because I've been through so much. I hug her tight as she sobs into my chest as I finally see the pain I caused.

Peter's POV

I approach Michelle and ask for a table at the bistro for me and Carla that evening. Michelle gets the diary out and slots us in for tonight. I ask Michelle if there are any shifts, so I can work at keeping Carla's paranoia at bay. She would have something to focus on so she can start a new life away from the factory what better idea than to have her work with Michelle, so they can start rebuilding their friendship and so that Michelle can support her so that Carla can learn to trust her again. Michelle said that they don't really need any extra help at the moment but would try and find a way for Carla to work there with her.

Michelle's POV

I took this opportunity to agree to the charity fundraiser which Alya was hosting as I have experience in this area of work. I asked Carla whether she would want to help run the bistro whilst I was out she said yes with a bit of persuasion from Peter. I assured her that she would be really good at it and that I might be able to offer her a more permanent position if she wanted it in the future.

Carla's POV

I agree to help Michelle at the Bistro. I was anxious at first at the thought of people seeing me. I felt as if something bad might happen at first but then Peter reassured me that it was a good idea. I knew this would help with my paranoia as I would be distracted from my thoughts. This was the opportunity I had to show the world that I was getting better and to build my confidence again. Anyway, it's not the first time I've waitressed here, it's not like it's a new concept to me except the last time I did it I wasn't recovering from psychosis I was confident and content with my life.


	7. Chapter 7

Peter's POV

It's always difficult talking about the future since Carla was still recovering. We wanted to get a place of our own but I couldn't do it on the salary I was on and Carla was only managing a few shifts in the bistro and I didn't want to put pressure on her to ensure that she had the right to attempt a full recovery. It was time we thought about settling down and getting on with our lives so that we can have the best start to our rekindling love. I wanted to make Carla feel special like she was the only woman I loved in the world. I didn't want to make past mistakes which may ruin our relationship like the affair I had with Tina which caused Carla to miscarry our baby. Our baby girl.

There were so many strains on our last relationship such as the aftermath of Frank's attack on Carla, courtroom and custody battles and her little brother who hated the guts out of me and wanted to battle me in protecting Carla from harm. This should hopefully be easier to revive our relationship as we didn't have the many strains of our past attempt of being together. Maybe we could get married again, have a family like we almost achieved last time until I messed up. We even had Simon's approval this time as he would be up for me and Carla to remarry and live our lives together because he thinks we are great together. It was finally a breakthrough to get Simons approval as it took years for him to forgive me for splitting with Leanne and accept Carla. He has turned into such a mature young man nothing like the cheeky little boy who tries to outsmart everyone at every turn. I was proud to call him my son.

After the years apart, I knew we would come back together again as we just have this invisible force which pulls us close together where if we fight it we end up coming together to fall in love again but harder and stronger than before. Tragedy usually brings me and Carla together, but I wouldn't have it any other way because I love her with all my heart and nothing will ever change that. So here's to the future I guess. Our future.

Carla's POV

The future is somewhat a confusing thing to discuss. First of all, I am still recovering getting better each day. I want to become strong and independent again, so I can regain the confidence I once had before psychosis took over my mind. I want to feel peace in my mind which is why I decided to give Underworld away as it would be a constant reminder of all the horrible things I experienced in that factory, so I could start a new life, new memories with the man I love. Peter. I love him with all my heart I can't believe I even denied starting our relationship back up when he became single instead I let emotions fester to a point where it ached inside of me because I didn't have Peter in my life. It was Kate who suggested I go and speak to him about my feelings just as he was about to leave as well. How cliché is that? I had to get my man back I needed him in my life. I couldn't live without him. Yet again we were reunited due to a tragic event. First Frank, now a collapsing roof where it killed my sister's fiancé. I have no idea how every single time me and Peter get together it's through tragic events. Maybe that's just the way our love works. Maybe one of us has to feel so sad so dark about our lives to be able to make the first move so we can reignite the sparks that once flew around the room rapidly through the support that we give one another.

Peter's support was much needed during my psychosis. I trusted him like it was our first night together after Frank did the indescribable. He was gentle and caring he gave recommendations to make me feel happier they usually did back in the day but now they didn't seem to work, and I guess at that point he knew that there was something wrong because he was usually able to put a smile on my face, even in the darkest of times. He knew that I was taking this to heart, but I guess he hoped that I wouldn't go back to overdosing on sleeping pills while they mixed with alcohol in my bloodstream. I knew Peter could save me. Make me feel like me again.

As I progressed into my deep depression it was hard for Peter to look after me and when I managed to escape that's when he needed to start thinking about professional help for me and without that help I probably wouldn't be here today as I would've thrown myself off the fire escape and therefore ended my life. Peter saved me yet again and I couldn't be more thankful as we can now look to our uncertain future together.

We never really talk about the future together. It can be a bit of a touchy subject due to all the mistakes Peter had made and me to a certain extent. I didn't want to be the pushy fiancé who turned into bridezilla because if we were to remarry I want it to be perfect something that represents us as a couple instead of the big fancy wedding that was so cliché. I just want a partner who loves me more than the world and would never hurt me again. I want a partner who will battle my demons and support me when I'm about to fall. I just want Peter to be Peter and not live up to something more than he should. I want him for him. I just hope he wants me for me.


End file.
